Permission Levels
Different permission levels allow you to run different commands, and determine if you can or can't build. Most of the permission levels are usually given with the !perm command. Permission Levels Banned This rank is not given using the !perm command; instead it is given using !ban (player). Players who receive this rank are immediately sent to the hub and are not allowed to join the game where they received the ban. Visitor When you join a server for the first time, your rank is Visitor unless you are the owner. Visitors can only run commands that do not effect others' game play. This rank can be given by running !perm (player). If a server is set to private (as done by the command !private, exclusive to the owner), Visitors will not be able to join. Builder This is a rank commonly used in types of building servers. It allows players with the rank to place and delete blocks, as well as run some commands used for construction purposes. If a world is in freebuild mode, the Visitor rank behaves the same as the Builder rank. This rank can be given by running !perm (player) builder. Can join private servers. Admin A step above the Builder rank, this gives the player all abilities of the previous ranks as well as almost all commands. Admins have the ability to change others' permission levels. This rank can be given by running !perm (player) admin. Owner This is the highest rank that can be achieved by a regular player; it also cannot be revoked or given. It is automatically given to the creator of a server when it is made. This rank gives the abilities of all previous ranks, as well as the last few commands, including !resetworld, !private and !freebuild. Variations Depending on a player's status in the community, they get special tags after their name in the permission list. Elite Builder Players who apply for Elite Builder and are successful get a tag after their name, and a special Elite Builder hat. Blockate Staff This tag is given to people that have the Staff or Admin rank in the Blockate group, staff get a special staff hat, and like Fewkz, they can't be banned. They can also use special commands like: * !follow (username) - If the player is currently on, it sends you to the world they're in. * !punish (username) - Bans the player from Blockate. * !feature - Features the world they're currently in. * !infectlaser - Gives a gear that can shoot blocks and turns them into infected blocks. * !cure - Removes all infection from the world. * 'Shift' + 'P' - Toggles free-cam. God A rank given only to the creator of Blockate, Fewkz, can join private worlds no matter what and he can't be banned. He's able to use the command !owner (username), which gives ownership of the world he's currently in, he can also use every single command, including those that are for Blockate staff members only. Category:Misc.